


Save A Horse

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finds out life in the country ain't half bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse

With a muttered curse, Lex removed his head from the bowels of his disabled Porsche. Glaring at the recalcitrant engine, he mopped his face and neck with a progressively grimy handkerchief, and opened another button on his formerly crisp cotton shirt. Rolling his sleeves up a little farther, he glanced down and groaned at the sweat and grease stains adorning the front, realizing this was yet another piece of clothing marked for disposal, courtesy of the unprecedented hot weather and the back roads of Smallville.

Aiming an aborted kick at his vehicle's bumper, Lex turned his back on any further attempts to diagnose the problem and retrieved his cell phone from the suit jacket thrown into the back seat. Flipping it open, he hit speed-dial for a number he used entirely too often. In the midst of instructing his mechanic to pick up the Porsche and him as of ten minutes earlier, Lex heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Need a lift?"

Smiling, Lex turned around slowly while still listening to his mechanic's stuttered apologies. Chuckling, he began, "Clark, great timing as...." As Lex's eyes caught sight of his erstwhile rescuer, his mouth dropped open and his words came to a breathless halt.

Sitting bareback on a rangy, big-boned bay that the Kents used to pull wagons for hayrides, Clark looked down at his speechless friend, grinning. As fresh beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead, Lex catalogued the teen's appearance starting with the large, dusty bare feet and long legs gripping the sides of the sweating horse. Cutoffs, washed until they were threadbare and almost colorless, clung to golden thighs, the seam split almost to the crease at Clark's hip. A grimy, formerly white tee shirt, with the neck and sleeves ripped off, clung damply to a well-muscled torso, Clark's biceps carved and glistening with sweat where he wasn't caked with dust. One hand rested carelessly across his groin, holding the reins loosely, while the other lifted a well-worn cowboy hat to run a corded forearm across his forehead, pushing back sweat-damp curls before cocking it on the back of his head. Green eyes sparkling with humor, Clark waited for Lex's answer.

The increasing urgency of the voice on the other end of the phone finally penetrated Lex's daze and he barked a change to the instructions, letting his mechanic know he'd be picking up just the car, not its owner. Closing the phone, Lex tossed it over his shoulder, not giving a damn whether it landed in the back seat or not. Answering Clark's grin with one of his own, he advanced to the side of the horse and took the offered hand. With an effortless heave, Clark lifted Lex up to sit behind him on the broad back of his complacent steed. Waiting until Lex's hands were securely on his waist, Clark clucked and gave a gentle kick with one heel to set the cart horse walking.

"What are you doing out here, Clark?" Lex resisted plastering himself against the back of his young friend and licking away the bead of sweat he saw trickling down the back of his neck to add to the damp vee already adorning the tee shirt, contenting himself with the rich aroma of the hard-working boy and the heated skin under his hands.

"Well...uh...Leroy..." Clark reached out and patted the neck of the horse, his shirt riding up to expose a dimple that Lex's thumb itched to stroke, "...and I decided that we'd done enough work today and we were headed for my favorite swimming hole. I saw the car and...." Clark shrugged and turning his head, winked at Lex over his shoulder. "Wanna come along?"

Lex thought about the horse hair and sweat currently being ground deep into the fine summer-weight Italian wool he was wearing and suddenly wished for a sharp pair of scissors so he could complete the irreparable damage by creating a pair of cutoffs to match Clark's. A quickened step by Leroy jogged Lex further down the slope of a slightly swayed back leaving his crotch snugged a little closer to frayed denim...and Lex's capacity for speech impaired. He nodded at the raised eyebrow that was waiting for a response and prayed that the seams of his trousers would not give way as he slid a little further forward, his misbehaving cock straining to reach across the remaining distance.

Lex closed his eyes against his purgatory, repeating chemical formulas and stock quotes in his head in a vain attempt to rein in his rampaging libido. Removing sight from the equation didn't help, his body instead insisting on focusing on the other senses. The scent of hot, sweaty farm boy mixed with sweet hay warred with the feel of warm muscles flexing under Lex's palms, Clark's whistling of a vaguely familiar tune providing no distraction as Leroy ambled along. Lex wanted nothing more than to let himself lean forward, lay his head along the broad shoulder just before him and relax into his overheated desire. Only the constant refrain in the back of his fevered brain that reminded that he was seated behind his *straight* best friend that saved him from drowning less than a year ago, the very boy that constantly sang the praises of the girl next door, the dutiful son of a man that despised the Luthor name, stopped him. Only that very small fading voice kept him from mouthing the damp cloth in front of him and tasting the salty essence of the one he craved.

"You okay back there?" Clark's amused voice interrupted Lex's contemplation of the elder Kent's shotgun. "You're pretty quiet. Geo...Leroy and I are about ready to fall asleep."

Searching desperately for a safe topic, Lex patted Leroy's flank firmly, then returned his hand gratefully to its former position. 'I was just wondering what breed Leroy is. I'm afraid I don't recognize it."

Lex watched the broad shoulders in front of him quake with laughter. "I'm afraid...Leroy's ancestors aren't terribly illustrious, Lex. He's a cart horse, bred from other cart horses. He probably has Belgian, Percheron, maybe even a Thoroughbred or quarter horse in his family tree. They were mostly going for size and stamina, and no one was bothering to write down the particulars on some stud book. He's not fast, but he certainly can manage to carry both of us without even noticing the weight and that's all that matters."

Afraid that he'd managed to insult his friend, Lex apologized. "I'm sorry. I wasn't implying anything about Leroy's breeding. I was just curious."

Flicking a look over his shoulder, Clark nodded. "It's okay. I know you're used to riding well-bred horses that win dressage and jumping competitions, not pull wagons." He shrugged. "You're slumming today, just like you do every time you hang out with me instead of your rich and famous friends in Metropolis."

Lex's fingers clenched and his back stiffened as he picked up a bitter edge in Clark's tone. He forced himself to relax, taking a deep breath before insisting, "Clark, I've never felt like I was 'slumming' when I spend time with you. If anything, you've helped me see that I've never really had any friends before, just acquaintances, people who only want my influence or my money." Raising one hand, he grasped Clark's shoulder and squeezed. "I'll always choose you over them, Clark."

Grabbing hold of Lex's hand, Clark squeezed it back, twisting around far enough to let Lex see his blinding grin. "Thanks, Lex. I've chosen you, too."

Dropping Lex's hand, Clark turned back around and chirruped to the horse, resulting in a shambling trot that forced Lex to grab on a little tighter. His increasingly futile attempt to keep his erection away from Clark's ass turned into impossibility when they headed down a mild slope, leaving Lex plastered against Clark's broad back, his cock compressed and in a very happy place. Lex's hands slid around Clark's waist, and with a chuckle, one large, slightly sweaty hand came down over Lex's to help anchor Lex in place. The trot bounced them, Lex rubbed and slid against Clark's ass and back, and the chemical formulas were proving useless as Lex tried not to come in his ruined trousers. Only the fact that they'd finally arrived at the tree-shaded swimming hole saved Lex from total embarrassment, although he was wondering how he was going to face Clark after rutting shamelessly against him for the last few minutes.

Pulling Leroy to a halt, Clark threw his leg over the horse's neck and hopped down lightly. Holding the reins in one hand, he reached up to steady Lex as he mimicked the action. Standing closer than Lex expected, the result was Lex sliding down Clark's front slowly while his hands cupped the golden shoulders left exposed by the ratty tee shirt. Lex caught his breath, positive that he'd felt a gentle squeeze of his ass before Clark stepped back with a grin. Reaching up, Clark snagged the saddlebags that had been casually slung over Leroy's withers, slung them over a nearby branch and led the horse to the water's edge for a drink.

Lex stood where he'd landed and watched as the bare-footed boy ambled away, unsure he'd heard what Clark had murmured before he let Lex go. Had he really said, 'mmmm, big *and* rich' under his breath? He knew there was no way that Clark could have failed to note the bulge that still marred the line of his formerly pristine trousers and was left baffled at Clark's cheerful acceptance of his arousal. Lex wondered whether he'd hit his head while poking around under the Porsche's hood and was actually lying by the side of the road in a delightful state of unconsciousness. He didn't understand his young, *straight*, friend's behavior, but he couldn't help enjoying it while it lasted.

"Hey Lex, you want to watch Leroy for a minute? I want to get some stuff out of the bags." Shaken out of his musing by his friend's request, Lex walked over to take the reins from Clark. Patting Leroy's neck absently while the horse continued to drink, Lex looked out over the sun-dappled water. A soggy snuffle along his arm brought his attention back to his equine companion and he pushed Leroy's big head back with a laugh. As he rubbed the broad forehead affectionately, he noticed a metal nameplate on the bridle saying 'George' and frowned in puzzlement.

A wide-mouthed water bottle appeared over his shoulder, condensation dripping along its sides, ice cubes and a lemon slice floating in it. "Here, it isn't in a fancy blue bottle, but it should quench your thirst. I don't think our well water will do you any harm."

Lex accepted the offering gratefully, suddenly aware of how thirsty he was. "Thanks, I'm sure it tastes great, especially in this heat." Drinking deeply, he capped the bottle and then ran the side of it across his forehead, appreciating the damp coolness left behind. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. A tug at the reins in his hands surprised him and he opened his eyes to find Clark taking Leroy over to a deeply shaded spot and tethering him to a small tree. Patting the horse, he turned back to Lex, flicked his head toward the swimming hole and pulled his tee shirt over his head after plopping his hat on a nearby boulder.

Setting the bottle down, Lex began to unbutton his shirt slowly, observing Clark for clues on how far to strip. He struggled to keep his breathing under control as he watched Clark amble toward the water, the muscles of his back flexing slightly as he worked the buttons of his cutoffs. Lex's hands jerked and he lost a button when Clark stopped to shimmy out of the faded denim that was apparently all he was wearing. The sight of *acres* of golden skin shocked a moan from Lex's lips and he froze when Clark turned around enough to reveal a generously-sized cock that was halfway to hard and lengthening fast. Lex dragged his eyes reluctantly up to Clark's face, amazed once again by laughing eyes and a wide grin. One eyebrow rose and the dark-curled head tilted in amusement. "Well, are you coming?"

A choked laugh of disbelief and Lex was ripping his remaining clothes off, kicking his shoes to the side, struggling to keep his balance as socks were yanked off and thrown willy-nilly. He winced as one foot came down on a sharp pebble, eyes glued to Clark and following every move of his god-like body as he waded deeper into the water before making a shallow dive. Surfacing, he threw his head back, swiping his hand back over his head to push the dripping curls out of his face. Standing in the thigh-high water, Clark stood with his hands on his hips, water trailing down the sculpted planes of his chest and abdomen to tight, dark curls surrounding a cock whose dimensions were unaffected by the water's chill. Lex felt his own grow heavier, bobbing and jerking, as he walked forward slowly never taking his eyes off his friend.

Feet slipping a little on the rocks under the surface, Lex suddenly found himself in Clark's arms, gazing up into moss green eyes that darkened as Clark studied his face. He seemed to find what he was searching for and his lips descended, brushing lightly across Lex's before drawing back to assess his reaction.

"Clark?" Lex still couldn't quite believe he was awake, despite the hard evidence sliding in the groove of his hip, his own cock slipping alongside. "Are you sure?" One hand slid up to curl around the back of Clark's neck. "What about Lana?"

Clark's smile quirked as he shook his head gently. "Weren't you listening earlier, Lex?" He feathered another kiss across Lex's parted lips, and then smiled. "I chose you."

Banning all other lingering objections to the far reaches of his brain, Lex used his conveniently located hand to pull Clark's head down and his lips within reach. The first tentative press deepened as Lex groaned and moved closer. His tongue flickered out to taste, regretting the loss of the salt sweetness he'd yearned for during their journey, now washed away in the shadowed water. Clark's tongue met his, stroking gently, his thrusts matching the glide of his hands over Lex's skin and the movement of his hips.

Lex groaned as his nipples were grazed over lightly, the noise encouraging Clark to test them again with a pinch just short of painful, stopping when Lex gasped into his smile. In retaliation, Lex nipped along Clark's jaw to the tender spot below his ear, laving it before moving down to test the skin at the base of his neck. Reluctant to leave a mark that his parents or friends might notice, Lex exerted the lightest pressure before tracing along Clark's collarbone and then down to nipples lightly dusted with fine black hairs, the tortuously slow journey complete with a soundtrack of low moans and the chanting of his name.

Clark had not been idle during Lex's exploration, having goals of his own, and Lex found himself lacking any control as his cock was trapped inside a fist along with Clark's. A few short strokes and he was coming, shaking with his release, hands clenching spastically on Clark's shoulders as he stared into green eyes echoing his delight. Head falling forward into the crook of Clark's neck, Lex struggled to find breath, his legs trembling and threatening to drop him into the cool water that washed around his thighs.

Cupping his hands, Clark poured water over both of them, washing away all traces before Lex could think to taste. He frowned in disappointment, and then shrugged at Clark's puzzled look. His explanation drew a full-body shiver from his inexperienced lover, "Next time, I want you in my mouth." Smirking at the result of his words, delivered in a low, seductive tone, Lex stepped back and then dove to the side, submerging himself completely and swimming out to deeper water. There, he and Clark played, splashing each other and diving underwater, touching and retreating.

When they tired, they emerged to plunder the saddlebags, laying out a thin blanket in the shade and sharing the cookies Clark had packed for a snack, trading the water bottle between them. Lex lay spread out on the blanket, head propped up on one elbow, studying Clark. Hair curling wildly, oddly comfortable despite his state of undress, he sat with his back against a tree trunk, smiling enigmatically at the older man, and humming that oddly familiar tune again.

"Why now, Clark? What changed?"

Clark shrugged. "It's not really something new, Lex. I've known that you wanted me for months and I've been thinking about taking you up on your not so subtle flirting for quite some time." Clark's slow, lazy smile began to reawaken certain portions of Lex's anatomy. "I'm not quite as naive as you think, Lex, even though you're my first. Chloe's been a good teacher when it comes to learning how to research on the internet without leaving any tracks." Lex raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. "You haven't been paying attention. I haven't said anything about Lana to you in weeks. I guess you've been too busy with the repairs and your father's injuries."

Replaying their recent conversations in his head, Lex frowned slightly when he realized Clark was right. They'd discussed movies, books, and the latest mutant threats, but not the state of Clark's courtship of the girl next door. Clark's humming resumed and the name of the song hovered at the edge of Lex's consciousness until he recalled a late night at a Metropolis club and the joking refrain that had left him thinking about a certain farm boy. The muttered phrase he'd heard when they'd arrived at the swimming hole began to make sense. "Clark, when did George turn into Leroy?"

Green eyes twinkled with good-natured humor as Clark began to crawl across the blanket towards Lex. "I guess about one minute after I pulled you up onto his back."

Sitting up, Lex met Clark halfway and shoved him over on his back, straddling Clark and settling down carefully over his renewed erection. Placing his hands on Clark's shoulders, he bent his elbows to bring his face down to within a few inches of Clark's. His voice was warmly amused. "Big *and* rich, hunh? And there I was thinking you didn't care about my money." Laughing at the surge of protest under him, Lex muffled Clark's complaints with a deep kiss. Pulling back, he grinned. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy, Clark? I have to say I like how you think." His hips ground down, earning him a throaty groan from his steed. He nipped at Clark's sultry pout. "We'll need something if we're going to take this any further. I'll only ride bareback on Leroy."

Clark writhed at the suggestion, nearly unseating Lex as he reached over his head and rummaged blindly through the saddlebag at the edge of the blanket. Curious, Lex watched as a clean pair of cutoffs, a pocketknife and a small towel were all extracted and tossed aside. A muffled yelp of triumph signaled the successful location of the elusive object of Clark's search. He grinned as he opened his hand in front of Lex, displaying a small tube and a condom.

Blinking in pleased surprise, Lex took the proffered items. "I must say you never cease to amaze me, Clark. You really have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

Lowering his eyelashes and blushing, Clark admitted, "I've spent a lot of sleepless nights trying to figure out how to bring up the subject. I decided I'd better be prepared just in case one of my plans worked."

Chuckling as he slid down Clark's legs, Lex admitted, "Stripping in front of me was pretty damn effective." Grasping the eager cock that bounced off Clark's washboard abs, Lex leaned down to lick across the purpled head, savoring the bitter salt drops that had collected there. He watched as Clark clenched his fists, the tendons in his forearms standing taut as he groaned. "Steady, cowboy. Let's not have this ride over with before it even begins." He let his fingers roam a little further and yanked hard at the lightly furred sac, a gasp and slight softening of his prize letting him know he'd been successful. Opening the foil packet quickly, he smoothed on the thin latex before Clark could return to his former hair-trigger state.

Cracking the seal on the lube, Lex pulled one of Clark's fists toward him, tapping his fingers to get Clark to open them. Making sure Clark was watching, he squeezed out a generous portion and turned around to allow Clark easier access to his target. Clark struggled up and leaned back on one elbow as he carefully daubed the slick fluid as Lex instructed. Holding his breath, he slowly inserted one thick digit, stopping at Lex's hiss, resuming when Lex grunted and told him to keep going and add another finger. Scissoring the two fingers, he stretched Lex carefully, eliciting a gasp when a crooked finger stroked across a place he'd probably read about online.

Pulling free, Lex reversed direction and resumed his seat atop Clark. Rising up, he positioned himself above the purpled cock that strained upwards, Clark watching his movements avidly. A large hand steadied him as he slowly lowered himself onto the thick length, panting as he strove to relax and take it in. He kept his eyes trained on Clark's, appreciating the black overtaking green as the pressure around the invading cock increased. They shared a groan when Lex reached the bottom and squirmed to make sure he was completely seated. Clark flopped backwards and Lex could feel the muscles beneath him quiver as Clark strove not to drive upwards into Lex's tight heat. He watched as sweat broke out and dampened the curls that fell above eyes squeezed shut, listened as Clark blew out a stuttered breath and a prayer that included his name.

The burn subsiding, Lex began to move, his cock filling and lifting as he twisted to place Clark's in the best position for hitting his prostate as often as possible. Two large hands assisted him, taking over when his legs began to give out, unaccustomed to the exercise. Lex gave himself over to the casual strength Clark displayed, not caring to pursue the mystery, only interested in the result. His hands not needed to support himself, Lex applied them to his own erection, jerking in time with Clark's quickening thrusts. Clark's eyes opened and he watched Lex, watched as his cock moved in and out of the pale man riding him. Changing the angle slightly, he managed to hit Lex's prostate with each stroke, as if he could see exactly where it was located, and Lex groaned as he curled over Clark and came, splashing across his belly and chest again and again. One spurt landed across Clark's mouth and he licked his lips, moaning and jerking up hard, throbbing deep inside Lex. He arched, holding Lex's hips still, his wild bucking tamed as he gasped out Lex's name.

A slow collapse brought Lex down to lie panting atop Clark, neither eager to separate. One broad palm swept down Lex's back gently, petting him as trembling muscles relaxed into lassitude. The heat finally drove them apart, but not far, just enough to lie next to each other. Looking up through the leaves above, head pillowed on Clark's shoulder, Lex felt contentment seeping in, and filling in spaces that he'd not thought to be so empty.

. . .  
. . .  
. . .

 

The ride back to the castle had been entirely too short by Lex's estimation. Leaning back against Clark's chest, surrounded by his brawny arms, Lex had coasted in a haze of sexual repletion. Separating from his young lover and sliding down the side of the patient horse had seemed to be entirely too much trouble, and not at all worth it, until Clark leaned over to bestow sweet lingering kisses on Lex for his efforts. Lex had watched with a faint smile as Clark wheeled Leroy about and nudged him towards home, waiting for and receiving a grin and a wave just as they left his sight.

"May I take your...hat, sir?" The servant who had appeared as Lex entered the cool stone hallway seemed to be having difficulty keeping his eyebrows at a normal height and his mouth was twitching.

Lex looked up and winced as he realized he was still wearing the disreputable-looking cowboy hat that Clark had insisted he needed for protection from the sun. He snatched it off his head and frowned at the patiently waiting man briefly, before his expression lightened. "No, I'll just keep it with me. I'm canceling my trip to Metropolis this weekend. I'll be riding out with Mr. Kent again tomorrow."

"Which horse would you like to be brought around, sir, and at what time?"

Lex shook his head and laughed as he walked towards the stairs leading to his bedroom, limping slightly from pleasantly strained muscles. "That won't be necessary. Leroy's all the horse we'll need."  


[  
Click for Full Size](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/0004qgcd)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following song by Big&amp;Rich (For the sake of the story, let's ignore the release date. *grin*)
> 
> 'Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)' by Big&amp;Rich (2004)
> 
> Well, I walk into the room passin' out hundred dollar bills.  
> An' it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grille.  
> An' I buy the bar a double round of Crown an' everybody's getting down,  
> An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.
> 
> CHORUS
> 
> 'Cause I saddle up my horse an' I ride into the city.  
> I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls they are so pretty.  
> Ridin' up an' down Broadway on my old stud, Leroy.  
> And the girls say, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."  
> Everybody says, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."
> 
> Well, I don't give a dang about nothing  
> I'm singing an' bling-blanging while the girls are drinkin' long necks down!  
> An' I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade, or your freak parade.  
> I'm the only John Wayne left in this town.
> 
> CHORUS
> 
> "Well, I'm a thoroughbred."  
> That's what she said in the back of my truck bed,  
> As I was gettin' buzzed on suds, out on some back country road.  
> We were flyin' high, fine as wine,  
> Having ourselves a Big and Rich time  
> An' I was going just about as far as she'd let me go.  
> But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation  
> Had me beggin' for salvation all night long.  
> So I took her out, gigging frogs,  
> Introduced her to my old bird dog  
> An' sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of.  
> An' we made love
> 
> CHORUS


End file.
